La música nos unió
by Megan Devonne
Summary: Imagínense una banda de chicos conformada por Gruñón, Valiente, Fortachón, Vanidoso y Tontín, los cuales tendrán que competir con el dúo de Vexy y Pitufina, las cuales no les harán fácil la competencia a los chicos. Antes o durante una batalla de bandas, todo puede pasar. Mal summary, lo se xd
1. Chapter 1

Una tarde como cualquier otra en la aldea, todos estaban tranquilamente haciendo lo suyo, pero Vexy y Organizador estaban preparando todo para una ocasión que a la pelinegra se le había ocurrido, esta era una batalla de bandas, al principio Organizador pensó que no tendría mucho excito pero luego de hacer las inscripciones, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocado, muchos Pitufos se habían organizado para hacer sus propias bandas y se habían inscrito.

Vexy estaba en su hongo junto a Pitufina hablando sobre la batalla de bandas

Vexy: ¡Esto será genial! ¿No lo crees?

Pitufina: Sí, pero… ¿Tú serás parte del jurado?

Vexy: ¿Y perderme la diversión?... No, gracias

Pitufina: Entonces… Estaba pensando que…

Vexy; ¿Qué…?

Pitufina: Que…

Vexy: ¿Hagamos nuestra propia banda?... o más bien, dúo

Pitufina: Emm… Si

Vexy: ¡Claro! ¡Sera genial!

Pitufina: ¡Sí!

Vexy: Necesitamos canciones para cantar

Pitufina: Pero yo no sé escribir canciones

Vexy: Jejeje, déjamelo a mi

Pitufina: Esta bien… Pero no tenemos instrumentos

Vexy: Relájate, la banda estará disponible para cualquiera que solo cante y no toque algún instrumento

Pitufina: Esta bien

Vexy: De acuerdo, vamos a algún lugar tranquilo para que pueda hacer algunas canciones

Pitufina: Si

Ambas salieron del hongo de la pelinegra y se toparon con Gruñón, Fortachón y Valiente

Valiente: Hola

Vexy y Pitufina: Hola

Fortachón: ¿Hacia dónde van?

Pitufina: Nosotras… Em… Vamos a…

Vexy: Vamos a un lugar tranquilo para que yo pueda escribir algunas canciones – Vexy había notado el extraño comportamiento de su hermana últimamente cuando estaba cerca de Fortachón

Gruñón: ¿Entraran a la batalla de bandas?

Vexy: Sí ¿Ustedes no?

Valiente: Ciertamente, lo dudo

Vexy: ¿Por qué?

Fortachón: Porque no sabemos cantar tan bien como tu

Vexy: Vamos, todos pueden cantar

Los 3 chicos: …

Vexy: Vamos, no sean así… Se van a divertir

Gruñón: Lo dudo

Vexy: ¿Nos será que te da miedo perder ante 2 lindas chicas?

Gruñón: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Vexy: A que si ganamos, eso sería un fuerte golpe a tu orgullo varonil

Gruñón: Oooh, no dijiste eso

Vexy: Sí, si lo dije

Gruñón: ¡De acuerdo! Vamos a hacer nuestra banda de cantantes y les ganaremos

Vexy: ¿A si? Pues quiero ver eso

Gruñón: Lo veras

Ambos sin darse cuenta, se acercaron demasiado, quedando a unos pocos centímetros

Valiente: Cuidado, no querrán besarse ante tantos espectadores mirándolos ¿O sí?

Vexy y Gruñón: ¿EH? *Se separaron instantáneamente*

Valiente, Pitufina y Fortachón: Jajajaja

Vexy y Gruñón: ¡Cállense! *Ambos se miraron* ¡No, tu cállate!... ¡No repitas lo que digo!... ¡Cierra la boca!

Fortachón: Esta bien, está bien, cálmense enamorados

Vexy y Gruñón: ¡NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS!

Valiente: Sigan engañándose

Vexy: Esta bien, entonces… Van a participar y veremos si nos ganan, aunque lo dudo, nos vemos, vamos Pitufina

Pitufina: Si

Gruñón: Les vamos a ganar… cueste lo que cueste

Valiente: Así se habla

Valiente, Gruñón y Fortachón decidieron que ellos eran muy pocos, al menos necesitaban a dos Pitufos más, así que finalmente los afortunados fueron Vanidoso y Tontín

Fortachón: Esta bien, necesitamos una canción

Vanidoso: Antes de eso, necesitamos una am… "Inspiración"

Gruñón: ¿A sí? ¿Y cuál sería esa "Inspiración"?

En ese momento escucharon una voz cantar, esa voz era de Vexy, ciertamente cantaba tan hermoso como siempre y la canción era genial, aunque solo hubiera cantado una pequeña parte, se escuchaba muy bien y eso significaba que era malo para ellos, ¡¿Cómo podía inventar canciones tan rápido?! Esa chica de verdad que era un caso especial, si las chicas seguían así ellos no les podrían ganar, así que tenían que comenzar a poner manos a la obra

Vanidoso: ¿Qué te parece esa inspiración?

Gruñón: ¿Cómo podría ser ella una inspiración?

Fortachón: Bueno, porque es linda… Y mucho

Vanidoso: Porque esa forma tan difícil de ser, encanta a todos

Valiente: Además es atrevida, rebelde y aun conserva esa pequeña pisca de traviesa, todo eso la hace ser sexy

Tontín: Además canta muy hermoso

Gruñón: Yo… Ustedes… - En ese momento sintió como si le estuvieran oprimiendo fuertemente el pecho, era una sensación extraña que nunca había experimentado antes

Valiente: Pero bueno, para que a Gruñón no le dé un arranque de celos, mejor inspirémonos en ambas chicas ¿Si?

Todos: Si

Gruñón: Como sea

Todos comenzaron a observas a ambas chicas para que les dieran la inspiración que buscaban, hasta que lograron hacer su primera canción, ahora solo les faltaban una más… Eso sería un gran trabajo en equipo

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde la unión de Gruñón, Fortachón, Valiente, Tontín y Vanidoso y de Vexy y Pitufina. Todos los Pitufos estaban muy emocionados, ya que solo faltaban 3 días para la batalla de bandas.

La banda de chicos estaba en el hongo de Fortachón intentando terminar su cuarta canción, ciertamente usar como "inspiración" a ambas chicas les había ayudado mucho

Gruñón: Bien, ya terminamos

Fortachón: Sí, tardamos mucho, pero al fin y al cabo la terminamos

Valiente: Mañana hagamos otra, estoy muy cansado

Tontín: Sí, quiero ir a dormir

Vanidoso: Yo también

Fortachón: Esta bien, nos vemos

Todos salieron del hongo de Fortachón y se fueron cada uno por su lado, pero Gruñón cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su hongo, algo lo tomo por el brazo y lo atrajo

Gruñón: ¿Qué te…? ¿Eh? ¡¿Tu?! ¿Qué quieres?

Vexy: Solo quiero pedirte un favor *Voz provocadora*

Gruñón: ¿A sí? ¿Qué clase de favor?

Vexy: Quiero que hagas una canción por ti solo y que sea especialmente para mi

Gruñón: ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo haría eso? *Se comenzó a sonrojar*

Vexy: Porque sé que quieres

Gruñón: …

Vexy: *Susurrándole al oído* Quiero que me rockees, rockeame… Quiero que me pises el pedal heavy metal… Demuéstrame que te importo – Y sin decir más, se fue

Gruñón se quedo estático, nunca pensó que Vexy le diría eso, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso él le gustaba a esa chica? No podía ser cierto, estaba soñando, era solo un sueño, y con esos pensamientos se fue a su hongo a descansar

A la mañana siguiente, la banda de chicos se reunió, esta vez, en el hongo de Gruñón

Vanidoso: Esta bien, comencemos

Gruñón: Yo ya tengo lista una canción

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Gruñón: Bueno… anoche no pude dormir así que decidí hacer una canción… Aquí están las partes de cada uno *Le entrego su parte a cada uno*

Valiente: Wow, la canción es muy buena ¿Cómo se te ocurrió?

Gruñón: Am… *Recordó lo que sucedió con Vexy*… Ni idea

Por otro lado, en el hongo de Vexy, estaban ella y Pitufina haciendo su última canción

Vexy: Y con esto… Terminamos, ahora solo nos queda practicar todas las que hemos hecho y listo

Pitufina: Si… Oye, ¿Dónde fuiste anoche?

Vexy: ¿Yo?... A ningún lado ¿Por qué?

Pitufina: Porque me dijiste que teníamos que terminar antes porque tenías cosas que hacer y cuando te vine a ver a tu hongo, no estabas

Vexy: Am… Yo…

Pitufina: ¿No será que fuiste a ver a alguno de los chicos?

Vexy: ¡No!

Pitufina: ¿Entonces?

Vexy: Solo fui a… Hablar con Organizador para que me diga si todo está listo para la batalla de bandas jejeje

Pitufina: Mmm… Está bien

Vexy: De acuerdo, hagamos la siguiente canción

Pitufina: Pero ya terminamos todas las canciones

Vexy: ¡Pero yo quiero hacer otra!

Pitufina: Esta bien, está bien

Ambas chicas volvieron a escribir otra canción y ya estaban listas para practicar todas las canciones que habían hecho

En el hongo de Gruñón, los chicos ya habían terminado casi todas las canciones

Vanidoso: De acuerdo, nos falta poco para terminar

Tontín: Sí, solo un poco más y ya

Vanidoso: Pero las "Inspiraciones" no están a la vista ¿Cómo quieren terminar?

Todos: Am…

Valiente: Tenemos que sacarlas del hongo de Vexy

Fortachón: ¿Y cómo quieres hacer eso?

Valiente: No lose

Pero cuando estaban a punto de tener una idea, ambas chicas salieron del hongo de la pelinegra y se dirigieron hacia algún lugar del bosque

Valiente: Ahí van… Necesitamos seguirlas si queremos una idea

Gruñón: Vamos, perfectamente podemos hacer algo solo pensando en ellas, no necesariamente tenemos que verlas

Fortachón: Sí, tienes razón

Tontín: Entonces, hagámoslo

Todos: Sí

Y así la banda de chicos comenzó a terminar las canciones que les faltaban

Continuara…

* * *

_Lo sé… En este capítulo mi inspiración fue nula -.-"_

_Pero bueno, en el próximo ya comenzara la batalla de bandas_

_Nos vemos_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Antes que nada les quiero decir que en este fanfic también estarán las canciones al final, eso es todo... Ahora, a leer :)**_

* * *

Ya era hora de la batalla de bandas, todos estaban muy nerviosos, bueno, solo los que tenían sus bandas ya que ellos serian los que saldrían en escena y tendrían que encantar al jurado, el cual estaba conformado por Pitufo Pasivo-Agresivo, Organizador y Papá Pitufo.

Vexy y Pitufina estaban casi listas, eran una de las últimas pero aun así Pitufina estaba nerviosa y Vexy estaba, ¿Tranquila?

Pitufina: ¿Crees que ganaremos?

Vexy: Es lógico

Pitufina: Pe… Pero

Vexy: Solo tranquilízate y espera a que nos toque

Pitufina: Esta bien

Ambas chicas se seguían preparando y por otro lado, estaban ellos, claro, hablo de la banda de chicos que solo estaban en esa batalla de bandas para ganarles a ellas

Gruñón: Esta bien, somos unos de los últimos

Fortachón: Sí, pero no por eso nos tenemos que confiar

Gruñón: Lo se

Todos salieron a prepararse y Valiente y Gruñón fueron los últimos en salir, pero antes de hacerlo, Valiente cerró la puerta

Gruñón: ¿Qué haces?

Valiente: Dime la verdad

Gruñón: ¿Eh?

Valiente: Esa canción que escribiste… La hiciste para Vexy ¿No es así?

Gruñón: ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Valiente: Dime la verdad

Gruñón: Te digo la verdad, esa canción solo vino a mi mente, no la hice pensando en ella

Valiente: Sabes, si no vas a decir la verdad, mejor cierra esa boca que solo sabe mentir

Gruñón: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Valiente: Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir… Ella te gusta ¡Deja de engañarte!

Gruñón: ¡Ella no me gusta!

Valiente: ¿Entonces la amas?

Gruñón: …

Valiente: Ya lo suponía

Valiente salió y dejo a gruñón solo, no sabía que pensar ¿De verdad amaba a Vexy? O de lo contrario le habría respondido que no a Valiente, pero algo en su interior se lo impidió

Tontín: *Entrando a la habitación* Gruñón, date prisa, ya va a ser nuestro turno

Gruñón: Sí, ya voy

Y así fue, después de 10 bandas y un dúo de Pitufos, le toco a la banda de Gruñón, digo de Gruñón porque antes de comenzar la batalla de bandas, Organizador había pedido que cada banda tuviera un líder, al principio Gruñón se negó rotundamente, pero cuando el resto de su banda ya lo había inscrito, no le quedo más opción que aceptar

Narrador: Ahora demosle un gran aplauso a "Una Pitufidirección" (El verdadero nombre es "One direction", lo siento, no se me ocurrió otra cosa xd, además usare algunas de sus canciones)

En ese momento entraron, se pusieron en sus posiciones y la música comenzó a sonar

Todos:

(Los chicos de esta banda son 4, así que la parte de uno de ellos la repartiré entre Valiente y Tontín)

_¡Lánzalo!_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_¡Si, si!_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_¡Si, si!_

_Tontín:_

_Eres hermosa nena_

_Pero ya lo sabes_

_Valiente:_

_Desearía poder traerte_

_A través del mapa_

_Gruñón:_

_Puedo sentir en el aire que es esta noche_

_Realmente no me importa si está bien o mal_

_Tus manos de pétalos de metal me tienen atrapado_

_Cualquier cosa que quieras, lo puedo conseguir_

_Si estas con esa chica_

_Fortachón:_

_Todos saben lo que quiero_

…

En ese momento inconscientemente su mirada se desvió hacia Pitufina

…

_Si me quieres nena muéstramelo_

_Baja las ventanas y deja volar tu cabello_

_Deja que todo salga esta noche_

_Todos:_

_¡Woo Hoo!_

_Todas las ventanas abajo_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_Cuando estoy andando por tu ciudad_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_Diciendo si, si_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_Diciendo si, si_

_Vanidoso:_

_Me vuelves loco_

_Pero ya lo sabes_

_Siente la brisa nena_

_Vamos a dar una vuelta_

_Gruñón:_

_Puedo sentir en el aire que es esta noche_

_Realmente no me importa si está bien o mal_

_Tus manos de pétalo de metal me tienen atrapado_

_Cualquier cosa que quieras, lo puedo conseguir_

_Si estas con esa chica_

_Fortachón:_

_Todos saben lo que quiero_

_Si me quieres nena muéstramelo_

_Baja las ventanas y deja volar tu cabello_

_Deja que todo salga esta noche_

_Todos:_

_¡Woo Hoo!_

_Todas las ventanas abajo_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_Cuando estoy andando por tu ciudad_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_Di que si, si_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_Di que si, si_

_(…)_

_Es esta noche_

_Es esta noche_

_Es esta noche_

_¡Woo Hoo!_

_Todas las ventanas abajo_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_Cuando estoy andando por tu ciudad_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_Di que si, si_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_Di que si, si_

_¡Vamos!_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_Todas las ventanas abajo_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_Cuando estoy andando por tu ciudad_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_Di que si, si_

_¡WOO HOO!_

_Di que si, si_

_¡WOO HOO!_

Al terminar de cantar, todos les aplaudieron, nadie pensó que esa banda cantara una canción como esa. Por otro lado, Vexy y Pitufina miraban a la banda bajar del escenario con una cara de sorpresa que la banda noto, pero ellos también estaban sorprendidos, Vexy y Pitufina estaban con unos vestidos Fucsias y sus zapatos y sombreros eran negros ¿Por qué?, tendrían que averiguarlo, así que se acercaron a ellas

Gruñón: ¿Les gusto?

Vexy: ¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa?

Gruñón: Nuestra presentación, por tu cara se nota que te dejamos sorprendida

Vexy: Pero claro que me sorprendieron… Me sorprendió que lo hicieran tan mal

Gruñón: ¡¿Qué?!

Vexy: Claro, con tantos días de preparación, no puedo creer que les saliera tan mal

Gruñón: Como si a ustedes les fuera a salir mejor

Vexy: Exactamente, nos saldrá mucho mejor

Valiente: Bueno, bueno… Ahora enfoquémonos en lo importante ¿Por qué están vestidas así?

Pitufina: Porque este es el vestuario que usaremos el resto de la batalla de bandas

Fortachón: ¿Su vestuario?

Vexy: Exacto

En ese momento Organizador hablo de nuevo

Organizador: Ahora, el dúo que todos estaban esperando… Presentando a "Poder Femenino" (Iba a poner el nombre en ingles para que sonara mejor, pero quizás algunos no iban a entender así que solo estará en español)

Vexy: Bueno, creo que nos toca… Ahora verán lo que es bueno, vamos Pitufina

Pitufina: Si

Los chicos miraron a ambas chicas subir al escenario, cuando lo hicieron se sentaron en unas sillas, Vexy les hizo una seña a la banda y solo el guitarrista comenzó a tocar

_Vexy:_

_Aquí viene el sol_

_Aquí viene el sol_

_Y yo digo:_

_Está todo bien_

_Pitufina:_

_Cariño, ha sido un largo, frio y solitario invierno_

_Cariño, se siente como si estuviera aquí hace años_

_Ambas:_

_Aquí viene el sol_

_Aquí viene el sol_

_Pitufina:_

_Y yo digo:_

_Ambas:_

_Está todo bien_

_Cariño…_

_Vexy:_

_La sonrisa retorna a sus caras_

_Ambas:_

_Cariño…_

_Vexy:_

_Parece como si estuviera aquí hace años_

_Ambas:_

_Aquí viene el sol_

_Aquí viene el sol_

_Vexy:_

_Y yo digo…_

_Ambas:_

_Está todo bien_

_(…)_

_Sol, sol, sol_

_Aquí viene_

_Sol, sol, sol_

_Aquí viene_

_Sol, sol, sol_

_Aquí viene_

_(…)_

_Cariño, siento que el hielo se está derritiendo lentamente_

_Cariño, parece como hace años que estuvo despejado el cielo_

_Aquí viene el sol_

_Aquí viene el sol_

_Pitufina:_

_Y yo digo…_

_Ambas:_

_Está todo bien_

_Aquí viene el sol_

_Aquí viene el sol_

_Pitufina:_

_Y yo digo_

_Está todo bien_

_Está todo bien_

_(…)_

_Sol, sol, sol_

_Aquí viene_

Todos a penas las chicas terminaron, comenzaron a aplaudir eufóricos, ambas se habían lucido en el escenario y además cantaron de una forma hermosa. Cuando ambas se bajaron del escenario, los Pitufos se acercaron para felicitarlas y uno de ellos le regalo unas hermosas flores a Vexy y Pitufina

Enamorado: Esto es para ti Pitufina *Le entrego las flores* Y estas son para ti Vexy

Pitufina: ¡Muchas gracias! Están preciosas

Fortachón estaba hablando con Tontín, así que estaba ajeno a todo, pero Gruñón en un arranque de celos, sin pensarlo, tomo una piedra y la lanzo a las flores de Vexy

Vexy: Sí, están muy lindas, están… - La piedra golpeo las flores haciendo que la pelinegra las soltara, dejándolas esparcidas por todo el suelo. Ella las observo - … Están completamente arruinadas… Pero no te preocupes, agradezco el gesto *Lo beso en la mejilla*

Enamorado: De… De nada

Una vez que ambas chicas se fueron, Enamorado se quedo estático, mirando embobado a ambas chicas y con una mano en la mejilla que la pelinegra había besado

Granjero: … ¿Qué no se supone que estabas enamorado de Pitufina?

Enamorado: Claro, pero creo que también me enamore de Vexy

Granjero: Pero… Tu… Ella… Olvídalo, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Por otro lado, Gruñón seguía con esos celos que se lo comían por dentro, Valiente, que fue testigo de lo que hizo Gruñón, se acerco a él

Valiente: ¿Sigues pensando que no la amas?

Gruñón: ¿Eh?, ¡Claro que no la amo!

Valiente: ¿Entonces que fue eso?

Gruñón: ¿Qué cosa?

Valiente: Lo que hiciste con las flores de Vexy

Gruñón: Eso… Fue… Solo

Valiente: Lo ves… Pero si te quieres seguir engañando, hazlo, pero si algún otro Pitufo llega y conquista a Vexy, te arrepentirás para toda tu vida

Gruñón: …

Valiente: Ahora vamos, tenemos que ir de vuelta al escenario para saber si pasamos a la siguiente ronda

Gruñón: Como sea

Continuara…

* * *

_**Canción de la banda de chicos: Big time rush - Windows Down**_

_**Canción del dúo de chicas: Demi Lovato & Naya Rivera - Here comes the sun**_


End file.
